prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 114
Lizzie tries to get Bea to back off from taking action against Kerry for lagging. Kerry finds she is snubbed at breakfast and the women overhear Vera promise to get paints for her. Erica volunteers to do the late shift herself due to the staff shortage. Bea confronts Kerry with her suspicions about how chummy she is with Vera and warns Kerry she'll be watching her. The replacement officer, Jock Stewart, reports for duty next morning and is welcomed by Erica before she goes home to sleep. Vivienne and Caroline go to court for their trial. Mouse asks Lizzie for her home brew recipe for the women in D block, and after giving a brief sermon on the evils of drink, Lizzie agrees (with the promise of a taste of the finished product). Kerry tells Vera to get out of her cell with the excuse that she can't work when she's being watched. At mealtime, Kerry does a quick drawing of Bea and gives it to her to assure her that she isn't a lagger. Jock overhears the women discussing the grog and where it is hidden. Bea warns them to keep quiet as they are just passing Kerry's cell, which is where Jock is hiding. Vivienne and Caroline are both given a bond, of three and five years respectively. Mouse announces that the women of D block have been caught and Bea jumps to the conclusion that Kerry has lagged on them. Caroline calls in at Jim's house to say goodbye to him: they agree they will both need time to recover after their recent experiences. David delivers a special lamp that Kerry requested and insists on seeing her: Meg volunteers to supervise his visit as official visiting hours are over. When Kerry returns to her cell, she finds the painting she's been working on has been ruined . Vera finds her working late on a new painting and Kerry tells her she destroyed the other one herself because she wasn't satisfied with it. Kerry assumes that Bea was responsible for destroying her painting and calls her gutless for not facing up to her in person, but Bea tells her she's no idea what she's talking about. Doreen is called to Erica's office to be told that her mother's will has been proved and she now owns the house. Kerry's agent has "forgotten" to bring a dress for her to wear to the exhibition, so after a bit of buttering up, Vera lets her go in prison uniform on the condition that she changes before the exhibition. Erica offers Vera a spare ticket to the exhibition. David realises the potential news value of a prisoner artist and engineers it so Kerry is seen at the exhibition in prison costume. Sharon admits to Bea that she destroyed Kerry's painting, because she couldn't wait any longer for Bea to do something about her. Judy has changed her mind about Captain Barton, and admits she's happy to see him when he comes to visit her in hospital. Erica is annoyed with Vera when she sees Kerry at the exhibition still wearing her prison dungarees. Meanwhile, David is manipulating the press even further by telling a reporter that a prison officer has extorted a painting from Kerry in return for providing artists' materials. Vera overhears the conversation and realises she might be in big trouble. Next Episode Episode 115 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes